iStardust
by Hi my name is Mia
Summary: AU/OOC Based on the Movie Stardust, Sam and Freddie go on a wild adventure to true love, but not without some surprises along the way.


iStardust

A/N So I really wanted to do something for the movie Stardust, but I couldn't think of anything for those characters, so I decided to do an iCarly fic like it! If you've never seen it, it's not necessary but you should definitely Netflix it or something!

Characters:

Sam: Yvaine

Freddie: Tristan

Carly: Victoria

Brad: Humphrey

Marissa: Una

Gibby: Captain Shakespeare

The rest are keeping their names.

_A philosopher once asked, 'Are we human because we gaze at the stars? Or do we gaze at them because we are human?' Pointless, really… 'Do the stars gaze back?'_

_Now _that's_ a question._

_Our story beings here, one hundred years ago in the Royal Academy of Science in London, England, where a letter arrived, containing a very strange inquiry. It came from a country boy, and the scientist who read it thought it may have been a practical joke of some kind._

_But he dearly wrote a reply, politely explaining that the query was nonsense, and posted it back to the boy, who lived in a village called Wall. So named, the boy had said, for the wall that ran along side it. A wall, that according to local folk-law, contained an extraordinary secret._

"I'm charged with guarding the portal to another world, and you're asking me to just let you through?" The wall guard explained, his old veiny hands trembling with anger.

"Yes. Because, let's be honest, it's a field." Dunstan Benson motioned to the land behind the wall. "Look," He grabbed the guard's shoulder and pointed to the field. "Do you see another world out there? No. You see a field. Do you see anything non-human? No. And do you know why? Because it's a field!"

"Hundreds of years this wall's been here, hundreds of years it's been kept under 24-hour guard-"

"Well-"

"One more word, and I'll have you walk in front of the Village Council!"

Dunstan sighed, "Well, that… that sounds rather fair. I'll just go home then."

"Right." The guard started to shoo the young man away. "'Night, Dunstan. Give my word to your father."

But before the guard could stop him, Dunstan spun around and ran towards the wall. He jumped over the rocks that lined the bottom of the opening, and charged through the field, all while the elderly guard yelled after for him to stop.

He took a dirt path through the forest and not before long was standing on a hill, overlooking the lights that were the village that rested on the bottom.

Dunstan entered the village, and was immediately met by bright lights, colors, and music. People of all kinds were selling strange goods: double-sided elephants, eyeballs that actually looked at you, and much more.

Dunstan was walking around when his eyes met those of a beautiful young brunette in a blue and black dress. She smiled at him, but before he could do anything back, his vision was crossed with an ugly hag, who slithered her comment, "I don't deal with time wasters."

She motioned to the woman, who stood up and started walking towards them. "Come over here and tend this stall. I'm off to go slaughter a prince for a pint." The hag walked away, and Dunstan's focus went back to the young lady before him, who had placed her hands on her hips gracefully.

She sauntered over to Dunstan and looked him over. "See anything you like?" She asked seductively.

"Um… definitely." Dunstan stammered, goofily smiling while he choked on his words. The girl laughed. "Um, I mean, wha-what-what I meant was, these ones, the blue ones." He motioned towards a bunch of blue flowers that were resting on the stall, and said "How much are they?"

"They might be the color of your hair. Or, they might be all your memories before you were three. I can check if you'd like." She stated strongly, and smiled again at the nervous young man. "Anyway, you shouldn't buy the blue ones." She reached down and picked a beautiful white flower. "Buy this one instead. Snowdrop. It will bring you luck."

"But, what does that cost?" He finally worked up enough courage to keep himself from stuttering.

"This one, costs a kiss." She whispered.

Dunstan looked at her as she placed the Snowdrop in his breast pocket. She tapped her cheek lightly, and Dunstan leaned in to kiss it. But before he made contact, she turned her head and placed her lips against his.

It lasted about five seconds before she pulled away and smiled at him. "We should go."

Dunstan looked around the marketplace nervously.

"Follow me." She motioned for him to come after her and they headed towards the yellow trailer that waited nearby.

As she was walking, Dunstan noticed a thin silver chain coming from the woman's ankle. He reached down and picked it up from the dirt. She turned around and sighed.

"I'm a princess," she explained while sitting on the steps to the trailer. "tricked into being a witch's slave. Will you liberate me?"

Dunstan reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blade. He sliced the chain, but it started to glow then magically healed itself.

"It's an enchanted chain. I'll only be free when she dies. Sorry." She stood up from the step.

"Well, if I can't liberate you, what do you want me for?" He questioned as she stared at him with hard eyes. They softened as she smiled and reached out her hand to him.

She started to back up into the trailer, and Dunstan smiled and followed her. She closed the many small doors that would block the entry way of the trailer, and the rest, well, that's history.

A/N: Hope you liked it! R&R and I'll add the next chapter!


End file.
